Un Dîner Avec Posh
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Arthur x Eames] "Arrête de faire cette tête, darling, les gens vont croire que je t'ai forcé à venir ici."
**« Un Dîner Avec Posh »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé :**

 **Pairing:** _Arthur/Eames_

 **Prompt:** _First Date._

 **First Line:** _N/A_

 **Dialogues:** _"ma mère te détesterait"_

 **Beta:** _toujours_ _Cathouchka31 la magnifique !_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Arrête de faire cette tête, _darling_ , les gens vont croire que je t'ai forcé à venir ici. »

L'Américain ne se prive pas de le fusiller pour la énième fois du regard. « C'est le cas ! » souffle-t-il.

Il récupère la serviette en tissu brodée des initiales du restaurant et la pose d'un geste rageur sur ses genoux. Ça lui permet de dissimuler son embarras lorsqu'il sent le pied de Mr. Eames frotter contre sa cheville.

« J'ai choisi un endroit comme tu les aimes », poursuit d'une voix langoureuse ce dernier, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres. « Tout en géométrie, en espace épuré. D'un raffinement moderne et d'une précellence culinaire qui lui vaut grandement ses trois étoiles. »

Arthur relève un sourcil condescendant.

« Moi aussi je peux sortir des grands mots » le taquine Eames. « Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. » Cette fois, le ton de sa voix est plus mesuré, sérieux. Arthur se demande si c'est vraiment de l'incertitude qui traverse son regard mais c'est impossible, parce que c'est Eames, et Eames n'est pas quelqu'un d'hésitant.

« Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça lorsque tu m'as dit qu'on _allait manger un bout quelque part_ en attendant que Cobb revienne. »

« Si tu préférais aller prendre une bière dans un pub et manger des tacos sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel, fallait me le dire, ça m'aurait évité bien des choses. »

Eames semble vexé. Arthur hausse les épaules et se concentre sur la carte des vins. Ça lui passera.

« Ces messieurs ont choisi ? » demande un serveur, obséquieux.

« Vous auriez un Château Gentillesse et Reconnaissance, par hasard ? » maugrée Eames en s'adossant contre sa chaise. Arthur lui file un coup dans les tibias.

« Nous prendrons un Montrachet. »

« 2004 ? »

« Ce sera parfait, oui. »

Le serveur fait une petite courbette, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil interloqué au client qui boude, bras croisés.

« Très bien, Mr. Eames » reprend Arthur. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu détestes ce genre d'endroits autant que je hais tes vêtements hideux. »

Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça comme ça. Eames lève les yeux, agacé.

« Je pensais juste que… » Il soupire. « Laisse tomber. Essaie juste d'apprécier la soirée, OK ? »

Arthur fronce les sourcils avant d'esquisser une moue surprise.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous galant ? »

Il s'est penché vers Eames pour lui souffler la question. Son insupportable compagnon manque s'étouffer tandis qu'il essaie de retenir un éclat de rire.

« Qui dit encore « rendez-vous galant » au XXIème siècle ? »

« Eames. Réponds-moi. »

L'Anglais se fige et perd son sourire. Il semble embêté pendant une seconde.

« Bah, tu sais… On n'est jamais vraiment sortis. »

« On sort tout le temps. »

« On est avec Cobb et Ariadne, généralement. Quand il n'y a pas Yusuf qui s'incruste dès qu'il peut. Et c'est pour le boulot. Je voulais juste qu'on… passe du temps... ensemble. Tous les deux ? »

Ça sonne définitivement comme une question parce que soudain, Eames n'est sûr de rien. Il y a peut-être eu méprise sur les intentions d'Arthur à son égard. Mais ce type est encore plus difficile à déchiffrer que la Joconde, alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que c'est de sa faute si tout a merdé.

« C'est… » commence Arthur. « C'est prévenant de ta part. »

« Prévenant ? » grimace Eames.

« Prévenant. Et inattendu. »

Arthur est toujours aussi suspicieux et cette fois, Eames lâche un petit rire nerveux parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier tout ça. Le serveur est revenu et annonce avec solennité l'arrivée de son grand cru français à 500 dollars la bouteille. Aucun des deux hommes n'y prête attention.

« Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'on fasse autre chose que grimper au rideau dans tous les recoins de la chambre d'hôtel ! » s'emporte Eames. Le serveur manque de renverser le premier verre qu'il est en train de remplir.

« Eames… »

« _Darling_ , ça fait des mois qu'on s'envoie en l'air et bon dieu, même si Cobb avait commandé le dîner et qu'on était restés à l'hôtel à baiser dans toutes les positions possibles, j'aurais quand même eu envie de sortir et de t'amener quelque part ! »

« Eames. »

« Ces messieurs ont choisi leur- »

« Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole aux gens ? » s'énerve Eames en pointant un doigt vers le serveur sans lâcher des yeux un Arthur au comble de l'embarras. « J'ai pas envie d'un plan cul, _darling_ , je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi ! »

« Eames, on pourrait en… »

« Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Et ne me dis pas que les goûts vestimentaires ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! »

« Ça suffit, Mr. Eames ! » s'écrie Arthur, et ça fait sursauter le serveur et quelques clients derrière eux. Eames fait un instant le poisson avec sa bouche mais finit par la fermer.

« On prendra la suggestion du chef » lâche-t-il au serveur qui s'enfuit presque. « Ma mère va te détester » ajoute-t-il à l'adresse du _forger_.

« De… Quoi ? »

« Je… suis d'accord. Pour avancer. Nous deux, je veux dire » répond Arthur avec maladresse. « En fait, j'avais prévu qu'après ce job, on irait passer quelques temps au domaine familial. Et tu es tout ce que déteste ma mère alors je ne vais pas manquer l'occasion de t'amener avec moi, juste pour voir sa tête quand je vous présenterai. »

Eames le dévisage un instant avant de siffler, admiratif.

« Arthur ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi. »

« Alors je suppose qu'il faudra bien plus qu'un premier rendez-vous dans un restaurant trois étoiles pour percer tes mystères. »

Arthur sourit et le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de reprendre contenance et tombe sur le regard lubrique de son compagnon.

« On a le temps, pour les rendez-vous », déclare soudain ce dernier. « Si on rentrait, maintenant ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais. »

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'adore écrire sur ce couple, ils sont adorables.**

 **Le prochain OS est un Dean x Benny (Supernatural). Si vous voulez avoir la liste des OS à venir, allez sur mon profil.**

 **Et si vous avez des réclamations, je suis tout ouïe.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
